


The Woods

by Zena_Xina



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Gen, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zena_Xina/pseuds/Zena_Xina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Reid goes to visit Gideon, he walks in on him being stabbed. As he tries to find the person who hurt his friend, and killed three others, he finds himself getting more and more involved in the case... too involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hello and welcome to a story that was an interesting journey. I originally wrote it years ago on paper, then decided to type it up one day in 2011. Now it's 2014 and I'm finally getting around to posting the last chapters. (I decided not to change a single thing about this story so sorry for any weak plot lines, grammar mistakes, and cheesy sounding things. This was one of my first stories and I think it's funny looking back and looking at where I started. ANYWAY, I hope you like it._ **

"Garcia I need you to look up an address for me, please?" Reid asked, quietly sneaking into her office.

"Of coarse my darling! Just say the word and I am yours." Penelope Garcia, our technical analysis could find almost ANYTHING with her computer.

"Ummm... Gideon. Jason Gideon." Reid said. Garcia glanced sadly at him, but typed the name into the search engine.

Let's see," she said. "1176 Star Street in... New York. Right out side a small town called Andover." Garcia looked surprised and questioningly at Reid. "You going to visit him? I think its a good idea. It's been, what, 4 years?"

"3 years, 10 months, 1 week, 6 days. But, uh, yeah. I'm going to ask Hotch for a few days off. I don't think I'll miss anything." Reid said.

"Well, I'll miss you. Good luck. And say hello for me. Don't forget." she smiled. With an eidetic memory, Reid could remember anything.

"I won't" he smiled back. Reid then slipped out again and made his way over to their boss, Hotchner "Hotch"'s office.

Spence couldn't help but think about Gideon. About 4 years ago, he had suddenly left the BAU. When Reid decided to check on him, he went to Gideon's cabin, where he usually went to clear his mind. Upon arriving, he found a note addressed to him, next to Gideon's gun and credits. The note had explained why he had left, but Reid never truly understood why. Nobody had seen him since.

Reid knocked softly on Hotch's door.

"Come in." a firm voice answered. Reid entered. Hotch didn't look up from his work as he did.

"Hey," Reid began, "I was wondering if I could have a few days off. I want to go check up on Gideon. It's been 4 years I, or anyone else has seen him. It won't be but a few days or so."

"Alright, but be back by Friday, before 5 p.m. No one else knows it yet, but we're having a mandatory meeting. You need to be there." Hotch explained. "I'll see you then. Oh, and tell Jason I'm looking forward to our yearly meeting." he said, looking at Reid, then back to this work.

"Thank you, sir. And you won't have to worry about missing the meeting Friday. You've got my word!" Reid replied.

After saying good-bye to everyone, and collecting his stuff, he went to his apartment, packed up his bag, and headed to the airport.

"Next stop," he muttered to himself on the plane, "New York."

_Maybe I should have called Gideon in advance,_ he thought. _He could of picked me up, rather than having to rent a car._

Before he knew it, Reid was driving up to a beautiful 2-story house, with a nice yard, and everything.  _Nice place to retire,_  he thought.

_Hmmm... seems kind of quite. I hope he's here._

Reid walked up the sidewalk, the front steps, and up to the door. He put his hand up, and began to knock, when the door opened with his knock, like it wasn't quite closed. Not trying to intrude, but genuinely worried and curious, he opened the door all the way and walked in, calling out to Gideon.

He was just about to go upstairs when he heard a crash and a yell coming from a door to the left. Quickly, gun drawn, he made his way to the door.

With a silent count to three, he rushed into the room. What he saw freaked him out. A man, dressed in all black, with a ski mask on, was repeatedly stabbing Gideon, barely conscious on the kitchen floor.

Although, what he saw didn't slow down his actions. He pointed his gun at the black dressed man.

"Freeze! FBI! Put your weapon down!" Reid demanded, as best as his skinny, nerd-looking self could.

The guy, obviously startled, threw the knife at Reid, then ran off towards the back door.

Reid missed the knife then ran after the guy. Unfortunately, he lost him after chasing him into the nearby woods. He desperately wanted to look for him, but remembered Gideon and ran back to him.

He tried to call 911 from his cell, but had no service. After doing his best to stop as much of the bleeding from Gideon's wounds with nearby towels, he spotted a phone on the wall. It worked.

"911, what is your emergency?" said the dispatcher on the other end.

"Hello, this is Spencer Reid at 1176 Star Street where a man has just been stabbed 10... no, 11 times. I have tried to stop the bleeding, but I don't know how much longer he can last. Also, the person who stabbed him disappeared into the woods, north of this house." Reid said, sating it all at once, practically. He tried to stay cool, but had a problem doing so.

"An ambulance and police are on the way. Can I have the name of the victim?" the lady said, way too calmly than Reid thought she should be.

"Jason Gideon." he answered.

"Thank you. Please stay on the line help has arrived."

"Alright," he agreed.

A moment later Gideon woke, confused and in pain.

"Spencer?" he asked before passing out again.

"Don't worry," Reid told him. "Help is on the way."

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Revised on 9/19/14 for spelling mistakes but that's all._ **

"Detective Gibson," said the man who gave his hand out to Reid.

"Dr. Spencer Reid," he said, introducing himself. "Have you started a search yet?"

"We are getting it started. But, I need you to tell me everything you can about the man." Gibson said.

"I've already told you all I can. I'm not trying to be rude, but I want to help you find this guy! He nearly killed mt friend!" Reid responded.

"Yes, yes, I understand. But in the mean time, I have some information to share with you." Detective Gibson said, obviously stressed.

"What is it?" Reid asked.

"I believe this was no random attack. There has been murders in the same way Mr. Gideon was attacked. Fortunately, you came in at the perfect moment. All of the victims were stabbed 11 times and then their throats slashed. So not only are we looking for him because of an attempted murder, but for the murders of 3 other men." Gibson explained.

"Wow. When did they happen?" Reid asked, surprised.

"Last one, two days ago, one before that, four days ago, and the first one, six days ago. One every two days. Actually, we put in a request for your team. But, we haven't got a response yet." he said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Well, today is Tuesday. And you've got me until Friday. If he strikes again Thursday, we might be able to catch him in the act. Also, I can see if my team will come, but they are pretty busy, and usually Agent Jareau decides which cases we do, but since it now involves Gideon... I don't know. I'll see." said Reid.

"Thanks. I'll have someone set up a place for you to work. But, before you go, you might want to go to the hospital. I was told he is awake. You can visit, maybe get some information if you can. But, don't push it. We can always do it later." Detective Gibson said.

"Thank you. You know, it's better to have one of us then none. In fact, did you know that Gideon was once a member of our BAU team? He retired about 4 years ago." Reid told Gibson.

"Actually I didn't. Hopefully that doesn't have anything to do with the case. But, then again, anything helps. I'll see you in a little bit. Good luck." and with that he walked off toward the house with one of the investigators.

Reid got into the rental car and drove it to the hospital. He knew where it was because he saw it on the way to Gideon's.

After he parked he went to the information desk and asked where Jason Gideon was. The answer: room 306 on the third floor.

Reid thought about what he might say to him after so long. But, him thoughts turned angry when he thought about the ski masked man.

When the elevator stopped on the third floor, he was ready.

Reid knocked on door 306 then entered.

"Gideon? It's Reid." he said as he went in. "How are you?" he asked.

"Well, besides being almost killed, pretty good. What are you doing here?" Gideon replied.

"Ummm... I had Garcia look up your address after all this time. I... I just really needed to visit. Good thing I did." Reid said with a smile.

"Yup. Have you talked to the detective here?" Gideon asked.

"Yes, I have. It turns out you were very lucky. The guy who tried to kill you? He's already killed three people in your neighborhood. 11 stabs then a slash to the throat. One more minute and you would have been dead." Reid explained.

"And to think I had left to get away from all of this." he said, exhausted.

"Well, I'm going to let you rest. But, one more question. Did you see the guy? Do you know him?" Reid asked.

"No. It was so random. I was in the kitchen preparing a meal when he snuck up from behind me and stabbed me. I tried to fight back, but he over powered me and started stabbing me more. I'm sorry I can't tell you any more." Gideon said.

"No, it's okay. You're just lucky to be alive right now. You just get your rest. I'll talk to you later. Oh, I almost forgot. Garcia wanted me to tell you hi. So, hi." Reid said, heading for the door.

He looked back as he left, but Gideon was already, exhausted from the recent ordeal.

As he drove to the police station, Reid did his best to review what he knew so far, which wasn't much. He couldn't start building a profile until he knew more of the details. He just hoped he could do it on his own. Usually they did it as a team, with each member specializing in different things. I.Q. Of 187 didn't mean that he knew everything.

_No matter how much Morgan thinks I do,_  he thought to himself.

At the station he pulled out his phone to call the BAU. Maybe they  _could_  help. The local police  _had_  invited them. First he called JJ's number, but it said it was unavailable.  _Well, that's strange,_  he thought.

Next he tried Hotch and Rossi, with the same result. Even Garcia's phone. And Reid knew he was putting in the correct numbers.

_Maybe it's just my phone,_  he thought.  _I'll try again later, with a different phone._

Quickly as he could, Reid got as much info into a folder about the case as he could, and headed to the nearest hotel.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I never realized this had not been fixed so, sadly, two years later, i've gone back to edit. Sorry for all those who had to read it without quotation marks and italicization.**

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Spencer Reid woke up to an annoying noise, not sure what it was or where he was. Then he remembered Gideon and why the alarm had woke him up a little earlier than usual. He needed to call the BAU.

With his cell having full service, he rolled out of the hotel bed, and dialed Hotch's number. But to his surprise and frustration he couldn't get him. He took the time to try all of his co-workers numbers but to the same avail.

 _Hmmm... very strange_ , he thought.  _Well, they're obviously busy. Guess this will be on my own. Fortunately, I'm ready to give the profile._

Reid took a quick shower, got a bite to eat, a sugar-loaded coffee, and got to the police station.

"Hello, Detective Gibson." Reid greeted. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you to, Dr. Reid. I wasn't able to talk to you again yesterday. Have you come up with anything?" he asked, a little bit of excitement showing.

"Yes, I was I was able to come up with a quick profile. It may not be as good as it can be, but it's better than none." Reid explained.

"You have a profile? When can you give?" Gibson asked.

"As soon as you are ready." Reid replied.

"Great. I'll get everyone one gathered. Can you do it in within the hour?" he said.

"Of coarse." Reid answered. "Oh, he added, My team won't be able to come and I have to leave Friday. But hopefully we'll be arresting someone Thursday."

"Well, thanks for helping. And I sure hope so." said Gibson.

For the next few minutes, Reid did his best to get the profile as accurate as he could. He was really stressed, but knew it was important to get it done.

After everyone had been gathered that Gibson wanted, Reid gave the profile. He was nervous, and it was a little awkward for him since he was doing it by himself. But, when he was done he was very sure of himself and the profile.

"Are you going to have your men patrolling the neighborhood, especially tomorrow? There isn't any reason why he wouldn't attack again. It's like he's on a mission, and he won't stop until he's caught or the job is done." Reid said.

"Yes, of coarse. And we have talked to the people still in the area to keep their eyes open for anything or anyone out of place." Gibson replied.

"Good. And one more thing. You might want to have someone guard Gideon's door, only letting in doctors and those with permission." said Reid.

"Ok, and may I ask why?" he asked.

"Our UnSub, uh, unknown subject, might try to finish the job."

"Reid, I don't want someone guarding me. I'll be fine!" Gideon said.

"It's just in case. While he will be trying to get someone tomorrow, he has plenty of time till then to try and harm you again. What about when your asleep?" Reid told him.

"Ok, fine. Did you come up with a profile?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah. It was hard, since there wasn't much evidence to go on, even though I saw him myself. But I'm going to get back to victimology as soon as I get back to the station. I started last night, and it doesn't look good. Besides living in the same neighborhood, it doesn't look like there's anything in common between you and the others." Reid said.

"Well, sometimes victimology doesn't help, but don't give up. There's got to be a reason he's choosing who he's choosing." said Gideon.

"Yes. Well, I better get back if we're ging to get this guy before Friday. Why Friday? And is everyone else coming?" Gideon asked.

"Hotch told me to be back by Friday afternoon when I left yesterday. Something about a big important meeting. And no, I couldn't get a hold of them. It's kinda weird. But, they were busy when I left so it would have been a no. Well, if they knew who the only survivor was, they might." Reid said.

"Well, I'm sure you can get. Good luck again." Gideon replied.

Reid thanked him then left for the station.

"Detective Gibson, can I get a board and a computer? Or at least a board to organize the information?" Reid asked him when he got there.

"Of coarse. I'll have someone set it up in our conference room. There s a computer in there." Gibson told him.

"Thank you. Is there anything new?" Reid replied.

"No, sorry." said Gibson.

Reid entered the room and looked up at the clock. It was already 12 noon. He needed to get to work. The first thing he did was email Garcia:

 _Hey Garcia. I need you to find anything you can on Justin Pentel, Alex Gray, and Zach Garza. And please do it as quick as possible. Any information is better than none. Please and Thank You!_  -Reid.

He hoped he would get something back before the night was over.

Reid took everything from his folder and organized it all on the board. He then realized how different the 4 victims were.

Justin Pentel: Age 42. Wife and two kids. Moved here 2 years ago. Worked at the bank as a manager.

Alex Gray: Age 34. Divorced, one kid. Owned a local music store. Lived here his whole life.

Zach Garza. Age 25. Single. No kids. Worked at a small local restaurant.  _How do you work at a restaurant and be able to afford a house like that?_  Reid thought.  _Come on Garcia, give me something._

Jason Gideon: Age 54. Single. Retired.

 _There has got to be a reason this guy is choosing his victims,_  Reid thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I'm so sorry I have never updated this. Tbh I lost it for like 2 years, and just now found it again. Reading through, i realize just how badly written it is, but i dont really wanna change anything. plus, i think its kinda funny (the terribleness of me forever ago that is). So, lucky for you, (or not) this story isn't changing any from how it was originally going. Enjoy...?_ **

**_A/N 2: Revised on 9/19/14 for spelling errors_ **

Reid went over to the computer. One new message.

"Hey Reid. Working on a case even on vacation? OK, well I wasn't able to get ANYTHING on Alex Gray. Besides the few usuals on his business, and drivers license. It's like he has no life. Sorry. Justin Pentel is just your usual average guy. Married, children, job at the bank. Nothing there. Although, I did find something interesting on Zach Garza. His dad, who lives in Chicago? He supplies him with like $5,000 a week. Not all the times, but at least $10,000 a month. Talk about fatherly support. See you Friday! Be careful! ~ Penelope Garcia"

 _I don't think she knows they're dead. Let's keep it that way for now,_ Reid thought.

_Well, that didn't do much to help. Just that they all have good money. But the UnSub didn't steal anything. Just killed. Or tried to._

Reid looked up at the clock. 5:30 pm.  _Looks like it's all up to tomorrow._

"Dr. Reid!" Detective Gibson came rushing into the room. "Gideon was just almost killed again! I mean, you were right. He tried to inject him when he was asleep. But he woke up, saw him, and the guy freaked freaked and ran again. The thing is when we looked at the camera, it didn't show he ever entered the room. Or when he fled out. We think he edited the tapes before we got to them."

"Wait... What? How did he get past the guard?" Reid asked.

"He dressed as a doctor. We know now that he isn't. The guard described him, Gideon confirmed it, so we then told the many nurses and staff, and no one had seen him" he explained.

"Were you able to track him at all?" Reid future questioned.

"No. He appeared, then disappeared." Gibson said.

"Is Gideon alright?" Reid said, a bit worried.

"Yes. He never actually injected him." he said.

"That's good." Reid replied.

"What do you think we should do now? the detective asked.

"You've done all you can for now. I''m going to go visit Gideon. There's nothing we can do now. This is a very... strange case, for sure. No evidence, no leads. Everything is going to matter tomorrow. I'm going to go over everything again and try to predict where he will strike tomorrow. Can you have extra patrols near the houses and on the street?" Reid said.

"Yes. Meet at the station by 10 in the morning so you can tell us where to look." Gibson said.

"I will. Hopefully it will keep someone from being the next victim and we can catch this guy." said Reid.

"Oh, and Dr. Reid?" he said.

"Yes?" Reid said.

"Thank you. For everything." Gibson said.

"No problem. I'm just trying to help a friend. Well that and doing my job." he replied.

After that Reid went back to the hospital. He had to show credentials to the guard, but was quickly let in.

"Hey, look who came around." Gideon said.

"Hi. How are you? I heard what happened. Not till about 20 minutes ago though. " Reid told him.

"Oh, good... Well, as good as I can be, I guess." Gideon said.

"Well, I gotta go back to the hotel. I'm going to try and figure who would be the most vulnerable to be attacked tomorrow. Hopefully we can catch this guy." Reid said.

"OK well thanks for stopping by." Gideon said.

"No problem. And I'll see you tomorrow, after we get this guy. He's really starting to get on my nerves." said Reid as he left.

"OK," Reid said, passing out a list the next morning at the the police station. "These are houses you need to especially look after. The work habits and other things make them most vulnerable. Although they are, don't just watch them. Make sure you keep a tight watch on all. This might be our only real chance to get this guy."

"And if you see something suspicious, let me or Dr. Reid know. Don't take action unless you have to." Detective Gibson added.

At that they all went over to Gideon's neighborhood. Reid got a ride with Gibson.

Two hours later everyone was getting impatient. Suddenly, there was a call on the radio.

"Detective Gibson! Someone dressed in all black with a ski mask just ran from 1185 Star Street to the woods!"

"That's just down the street!" Reid said.

When they got there, the other police officers were pulling up.

"What do we do?" one of the officers asked Gibson.

"Pair up! We need to get this guy!" he replied, running towards the woods, signaling Reid.

Although he couldn't see Gibson, Reid knew he was just ahead of him, getting a little head start.

Reid was running when he thought he saw someone to his left. He stopped, but Gibson was still running ahead. He went over to investigate what he saw.

"Gibson! I think I got something!" Reid yelled.

But he didn't time to see if Gibson had come. The "someone he saw" was the UnSub, without his mask, who did what he had to when someone saw without his mask. Get rid of him.

Reid barely got a glimpse at the man before he heard a LOUD boom, and an extreme pain in his shoulder that sent him flying backwards on the ground, knocking him unconscious.

"Reid! Where are you?" Gibson, going to where he had heard him call, and the sound of a gun going off, said. He couldn't fin him anywhere. That's when he noticed the blood. It wasn't a lot, but did make a little trail along with drag marks.

 _Please tell me I'm going to find Reid at the end here with this guy shot to a million pieces,_ he thought.

What he found at the end surprised him. Because what he found was nothing. All of a sudden it had stopped, like whoever was being dragged had been lifted onto something. Gibson looked up, further after the blood, and saw two fresh tire marks, leading to the road.

 _Oh boy,_ he thought.

"Bass! Cuellar!" Gibson called to two officers, at the house. "Set up road blocks for 20 miles!"

"Did he get away?" Bass asked, while Cuellar made the phone call.

"Yeah," the detective replied. "And he has Dr. Reid."

_**A/N: BuM BUM BUM. Apparently I used to be big on cliff hangers. I promise I won't make it a two year long cliff hanger this time. Like I said, it really sucks but I don't wanna change it. Something about nostalgia. I made this in like my seventh grade year (I'm in 10th now) and only been watching the show for a couple months so it's probably pretty OOC. Anyway, enough of this. PLEASE REVIEW it helps me so much** _


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Told you I would update! So here I am again, with the same story I wrote forever ago. As short as it is, this took forever to type. You try to type up a story up ON YOU PHONE. It sucked. But that's only because I did it during school. I'm here now at school still but I got a computer so yay! It sped it up. I really want to go ahead and get this up, so there may be pretty frequent updates. It all depends on how fast I can type and interpret my 12 or 13 year old self's handwriting and terrible grammar._ **

When Reid woke up he didn't know where he was. All he knew was that his shoulder was in a lot of pain. And then he remembered everything.

He tried looking around but couldn't. It was so pitch black that even after his eyes adjusted he could barely see his hand in front of his face. Even though it was dark, he decided to feel around the room he was in.

He got up off the cold cement floor he had awakened on. Feeling for the wall, he walked around the room, and saw it was completely empty, besides what he thought was a door on one concrete wall, but there was no handle.

Reid sat in the middle of the room, which wasn't far from the wall. The whole room was probably 8 by 8 feet. Pretty small.

Reid felt his shoulder. It was covered in blood, some had ran down his shirt and arm. He noticed that the blood was mostly dry and his wound has started to heal itself a little. But it didn't feel any better.

 _How long was I out?,_  he thought.  _At least 12 hours or so. I don't think I'm going to make it to that meeting, Reid thought, making him smile a bit._

Reid shivered from the lack of heat in the small concrete room. Since there was nothing else he could do, Reid fell asleep in the dark. When he woke up, he didn't know how long he been asleep. It could have been a few hours, or more.

Reid is surprised when the door to the room is open, letting in a lot of light. Somebody walks in, in all black and a ski mask. He doesn't want me to see him, I guess, Reid thought to himself.

"Hello Spencer." the man said to him.

"How do you know my name?" Reid asked, a little creeped out.

"Ever since you... sneaked up on me yesterday, you've been all over the local news. Me too, but they don't know who I am. It's so cute, them trying to find me." he said, giggling.

"Can you tell me something?" Reid asked.

"Depends." The man replied.

"What time is it?" said Reid.

"What? You want to know when to leave for the beauty parlor in time for your appointment?" he laughed.

"No, I just want to know." Reid said.

"Fine." the UnSub said looking down at his watch "Um... about 2 pm. And I guess I should give you food after so long. You'll get it around six, or whenever I feel like it."

"Thank you." Reid replied, not realizing how hungry he was. With that the man left and Reid was left alone a small, dark, concrete room.

 _I really don't think I'm gonna make it there in an hour,_  he thought.  _Why is it that the only thing on my mind is that meeting and the possibility of starving to death._

_~~~~~~~~ CM ~~~~~~~~_

"Has anyone seen Reid?" Hotch asked right before the meeting.

"I thought he took time off." Morgan said.

"Yeah, but he promised he'd be back in time for the meeting." Hotch told him.

"I can call him." Morgan offered. "He could be running late or something."

"Ok do that." said the boss.

A few minutes later Morgan can back, cell phone in hand.

"I tried his cell twice, but no answer." he said.

"Guys! Turn the news on!" JJ said, rushing into the room.

"Which one?" Prentiss asked, reaching for the remote.

"It doesn't matter." she replied.

The TV turned on to a news broadcast. "... we just learned that a killer of 4 people in a small town in New York, kidnapped FBI Agent Spencer Reid yesterday when they were searching for the killer after the fourth killing. So far his only survivor is former FBI agent Jason Gideon, last Tuesday. Doctors say he is recovering quickly and will be released from the hospital soon. Now, although the police say they don't have anyone in custody yet, they are hoping to catch the guy today in the act…" the news reporter said.

"How come we weren't told of this?" Hotch said.

"Well, the detective there sent a request for us… 5 days ago, but for some reason I didn't get it until today."

"This is crazy." Morgan said.

"So let me get this straight. Four dead, someone tried to kill Gideon, and Reid is kidnapped?!" Prentiss asked.

"Yup." JJ nodded grimly.

"Hey guys," Garcia said, walking in. "So what's this meeting about…" she stopped, noticing the look on everyone's faces.

"Reid's kidnapped." JJ told her.

"What? No, that's impossible! He just emailed me Wednesday." Garcia said.

"What was it about?" Hotch asked her.

"He wanted me to give him some information on three guys." She told them.

"Those guys wouldn't be Zach Garza, Alex Gray, or Justin Pentel would they?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, why? What's going on?" Garcia asked.

"Those three and one more were killed, Gideon was hurt, and Reid was kidnapped all by one UnSub."JJ said.

"Are we going there?" Morgan asked.

"Grab your bags." Hotch said.

"What about the meeting?" Prentiss said.

"Forget it." Rossi, their other boss (sorta) said.

"Ok one more thing," Morgan said. "How did Reid get involved in any of this? I thought he was on vacation."

"He was. He went to go visit Gideon. He probably found out what happened and wanted to help." Hotch guessed. "But, what I'm wondering is why he didn't call us?"

"I guess that's what we've got to find out. And find Reid." Rossi said.

_**A/N: The next part is kinda short so I might be uploading again later today. Please review (or dont. Maybe you shouldn't. I've gotten a LOT better since I wrote this.)** _

_**Also, sorry for any OOC. Like I think I said before, I had only been watching for a couple of months at the time.** _

_**This might be random but omg im so happy my dog had her babies last night! ok thats it for now bye.** _


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Yeah so this being uploaded a few days after the last chap (5) so if you've been reading make sure to go back and make sure you've read it all._ **

Reid woke up, his right shoulder aching. He stood up and stretched his left arm up, and was surprised when his hand hit the ceiling right above him.

Before long, the door opened again, blinding him by the light, but only a little bit, since it was getting late. He heard a bag thrown in. Then the door closed.

Reid went over towards the door and found a paper bag with two items wrapped in paper. They were hamburgers.

When he was done, he was still hungry. Usually he didn't eat that much, but he hadn't ate since breakfast yesterday (or he hoped Thursday was yesterday), and now it was evening the next day.

_When am I gonna get out,_ he thought.  _Or will I ever get out?_

It was then that Reid realized that he might still have his phone on him. As far as he knew, nothing from him was missing, not that he had looked.

Reaching down to his pocket, he felt a lump. Feeling hopeful, he pulled it out. It was his phone.

Quickly he turned it on. He tried dialing a number, but it wouldn't let him.

_Awww... come on,_ he thought.

He turned it over, and in the dark, took the back off. Feeling around, he took the battery out, and felt under it. No card.

_What a sick joke,_ Reid thought, losing hope again.  _I really hate this guy._

A few hours later, Reid was getting restless. He had slept, he had just sat there an thought, he'd played chess on his phone, he'd recited pi as far as he could, and yet he was still bored.

He was about to turn his phone back on and use it as a flashlight when the door opened up again, the man standing there, pointing a gun at Reid.

"Get up and get over here." he said angrily. So Reid did.

He put a blindfold on him, tied his hands and instructed him to walk, guiding him where to go.

Reid hadn't been expecting a step. He tripped on it, falling to the ground and knocking himself unconscious, last hearing the UnSub swearing.

~~~~~CM~~~~~

"Detective Gibson? Hi, Jennifer Jareau, we talked on the phone?" JJ said.

"Yes, hello. Sorry you all had to come here under these circumstances." the detective replied.

"We just want to help get this guy and get Reid back." Hotch said.

"By the way, this is Supervisory Special Agent Hotchner and Prentiss." JJ said, introducing them. "Agents Rossi and Morgan are at the last crime scene."

"Alright, here, come in. We already had the conference room set up for Dr. Reid." Gibson said. "We need to find this guy quick. I don't know how long he'll last."

"Well, Reid can be pretty though. He'll get through it." Prentiss said.

"No, that's not what I mean. Didn't you hear?" Gibson asked.

"Ummm... what?" JJ asked.

"Dr. Reid was shot before the guy took him. I have no clue where, and it's been a day and a half already." Gibson replied.

"What? Are you sure Reid didn't shoot the UnSub?" Prentiss said.

"Yeah. There was a trial of blood along side of drag marks that led to tire marks. I just hope it wasn't serious." Gibson explained.

"Well let's get to work. Did Reid come up with a profile?"

"Yeah. He gave it on Wednesday. But I don't think he was all that confident with it." Gibson said.

"Well if you could, can you tell us? It'll help speed up the process. We can just edit and add to it if needed." Hotch said.

"Ok." Gibson agreed,

"I'm going to go visit Gideon." Hotch said. "I'll be back soon."

On his way to the hospital, Hotch thought about the friend he hadn't seen in about a year. He realized that he didn't now the condition of Gideon. He knew how the others were killed, but he didn't know how far the UnSub had gotten.

When he got to Gideon's room, a guard was at his door. He showed him his credits, and was let in.

"Hello Jason." Hotch said, walking in.

"Aaron. I wasn't expecting you. Reid said you were busy. Speaking of him, where is he? He promised to drop by. Something happen in the case?" Gideon asked.

"Actually, yeah. Uh, Reid was kidnapped yesterday when they were chasing the UnSub. The worst part is that he was shot right before being taken." Hotch explained. "We just all hope he's relatively alright."

"Wow, well so do I. Maybe I should turn this tv on more often." Gideon said. "This guy is getting away with way too much."

"Yeah well he's up to four dead now. And everything else of coarse." Hotch said.

Gideon sighs. "Do they know where he was shot?"

"No, they don't. Hopefully it isn't anywhere serious." Hotch told him, having different versions of déjà vu.

_**A/N: Kind of a filler, more or less. It starts getting good better soon, I promise. And thanks all who have been reviewing, it makes me so happy.** _

__


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: I typed this entire thing on my phone while waiting for one of my events at the district UIL meet. It was no fun task. However I was able to listen to my music and mingle with some people. Plus I feel pretty confident in the events I did (News Writing, Editorials, and Headlines). Sorry this one is shorter than all the rest, it only looks longer because of my a/n._ **

That's funny, Reid thought. I dont remember falling asleep on the coach.

Then he opened his eyes all the way and realized the situation.

He was on a coach, but it wasn't his. Reid looked to his left, and saw the UnSub, asleep in a chair, gun in hand. Reid would've gotten up and walked out the door, but he had not only bound his hands and feet, but had put a big cow bell on the door.

Reid was thinking of other ways to get out, when he heard a thud. He looked over at the UnSub, seeing he had dropped his gun in his sleep.

Now would be my best chance, Reid thought.

Hopping over to the kitchen, he found a sharp knife and did his best to cut the rope that bound his hands. When successful, he cut the ones on his feet.

Walking quietly, he picked up the gun. Reid pointed it at the UnSub at placed his finger on the trigger.

I can't do this, he thought. It isn't me.

Looking around the house, he found a back door in the kitchen. Opening and closing the door softly, he sneaked into the backyard.

He found a gap in between the fence and was able to fit through it, trying to avoid hitting his shoulder. It was hurting bad eenough from cutting the ropes he didn't need any extra pain.

Instead of going straight to the street, Reid went into the forest that was around the yard.

When he thought it was safe, he headed towards the road.

In his new heightened hope, Reid wasn't looking so much where going. Before he could stop, he was falling and rolling down a steep hill. He slammed into several trees. At one point he heard a snap, hoping it was just a tree branch. However the extra pain told him the truth.

When he finally stopped, Reid couldn't see the road. He tried to get up, but couldn't. His shoulder was on double fire. Also he found the snap.

He could move his leg, but it was very hard to. The pain was almost unbearable. His left leg and right shoulder AND the over all ache was too much.

Isn't today my lucky day, Reid thought sarcastically. If I could just get over to the road, maybe someone will see me. He stared on his way, doing a pitiful crawl / stumble to the road.

~~~~~~CM~~~~~~~

"So do you think this tip is any good?" Morgan asked Prentiss.

They were driving to the house of a man that someone had called in saying that had seen suspicion activity in the guys yard and that they were pretty sure he was the bad guy from the TV.

"I don't know." Prentiss replied. "But anything helps if it means finding Reid. I mean, its been three days now."

"Yeah. Hey, I think this is it." Morgan said, pulling up to the front of a house.

They got out of the car and walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

Just as the agents were going to give up from waiting, the door opened.

"Hello?" a man asked.

"My name is Emily Prentiss. I with the FBI. May we come in?" Prentiss asked.

"Uhmmm..." he said, looking around. "Sure."

"Thank you." she said, coming in. "You wouldn't mind answering a few questions would you? Maybe let us look around a little?"

"Uhmm... am I going to need a lawyer or something?" the guy asked.

"No." Morgan said. "Unless you have a reason to need one."

"Oh. Well then I guess I don't. Make yourself at home." he said. "My name is Phil Baker, by the way."

"Mr. Baker," Prentiss asked. "Where were you Thursday, around noon?" she started, as Morgan headed to the kitchen, looking closely at everything.

He found a knife on the counter, next to some cut rope. I'd use this cut bonds, he thought.

Morgan walked over to the window. The yard was mostly empty except some shed in the far corner. He decided to go check it out.

When he opened the door, he was surprised by what he found inside. There was a thick cover of cement on all walls and it was mostly empty, besides some hamburger wrappers.

Back in the kitchen, he went to the trash can, and nearly went straight into the living room and punch the guy out by what he found. Instead he called Hotch.

"Hotch, we're going to need some arrest and search records. You're not going to believe what I found. Get over here now." Morgan said.

~~~~~CM~~~~~~

If only I could get out of this damn ditch, Reid thought. No one can see me here, and I can't get out.

Hours later and unsuccessful attempts to get out went by. And it was getting hotter. 

Losing hope one final time, he fell asleep in the ditch.

When he woke up, he was feeling a little better, despite the pain. Knowing that staying there wasn't going to help, Reid decided to try and go down the ditch to see if it flattened out somewhere.

He was very hungry and pained, but he didn't let that slow him. Reid could hear several cars pass by, but he couldn't signal them.

Then he realized he still had the gun.

_**A/N: So apparently the next chapter is the last. I never realized how short this was I have no clue why it took me so long to go ahead and type it up. If you follow me, I have a bunch of Criminal Minds and Psych stories coming that i'm going to type up that I found that i wrote a couple of years ago. Peace for now, last chap up tomorrow most likely. That is if I get the time, I have choir UIL tomorrow too. However it's only during the school day. Today's UIL, we left our school right after 10 am to go to the meet school and we got back to our school about 8 pm.** _


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Well... here you go... el finale...** _ _***cringes*** _

"Would you like to tell me why these were in your garbage?" Morgan asked the guy handcuffed to his kitchen chair, placing three items on the table.

"What are they?" he asked.

"You tell me! Spencer Reid's credits, gun,... his phone card?" Morgan said.

"Reid... Reid... Isn't that the guy who was kidnapped? I wonder what happened to him." Baker said.

"Where is he?" Morgan pushed.

"I don't know" Baker smirked.

"God dammit! You better tell me where he is or so help me this will be your last breath of fresh air!" Morgan threatened.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh. Honestly, I don't know! Last I saw him he was unconscious on my couch, hands and feet tied. Not my fault if he wandered off." Baker replied, smiling ear to ear.

"Get him out of here!" Morgan commanded. Two nearby officers escorted him to a police cruiser.

"Hey I'm going to ride to the police station with Baker, see if I can get anything else out of him." Prentiss said, turning to go.

"Okay, anything helps." said Hotch, who had been quietly watching.

"Are you going to get a search team together?" Morgan asked. "If he's telling the truth, which I doubt, Reid can't be far."

"Yeah, I'll talk to Detective Gibson now." Hotch told him, leaving the room.

~~~~~CM~~~~

"You know, you are one sick dude. You take someone's belongings, except the phone, but take out the card? Four murders, one attempted murder, and a kidnapping of a federal agent? All I can say is that you better hope we find Reid alive. Not that it'll make any difference for you." Prentiss said in the car to Baker.

"I do like to play games." he responded.

"Games? Is this all one big game to you? You know, unlike  _Clue_ , it doesn't end after you figure out who did it." said Prentiss. "God, I hope Reid is alright."

"I wouldn't." Baker said.

"What?! What's tha-" Prentiss wasn't able to finish what she was saying. A loud noise, and the officer's brakes suddenly screeching jolted her forward.

"Is everyone all right?" the officer asked, when they finally stopped.

"Yeah. What was that?" Prentiss asked.

"I'm not sure. Seemed like a gun going off from somewhere down in the ditch." the officer replied.

"I'll go check it out." Prentiss said, taking out her gun. "You stay here with Baker."

With that, she got out and went over to where the officer had said the noise had started.

Creeping to the edge of the road, careful not to slide off, she looked down an couldn't believe her eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" she breathed.

She pulled out her phone and dialed her boss.

"Hotch! Call ambulance! Get over here a mile from Baker's house. We found him." she said.

~~~~~~CM~~~~~~

When Reid woke up, he thought he was dead. But then he remembered what had happened. He was safe now, in a hospital bed.

"Hey kid." Morgan said. "How you doing?"

"Tired, but good, I guess." Reid responded.

"Hey guys! He's awake!" Morgan said outside the hall. Everyone tried to fit in the hospital room after that. And by everyone, I mean EVERYONE. His team, Detective Gibson, even Gideon.

"You definitely have a strange way of getting a hold of us." JJ said, smiling.

"id you get the guy who had me?" Reid asked, concerned that he might still be out there.

"Yup. And with all of the stuff he's been charged with, you can be sure that you won't ever see him again. And he won't be seeing many people for now one." Morgan said.

"Good." Reid said, exhausted.

"I think we should let you get some more rest. It helps, I would know." Gideon said, and with that most of the visitors said goodbye and cleared the room. After, only Hotch and Morgan were said.

"Yeah." Reid said, yawning.

"Ok. Let's get out of here." Hotch said, turning to go, Morgan following him.

"Thanks. Oh, Hotch?" Reid said, before he left the room.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for missing the meeting." Reid apologized.

"Oh Reid!" Hotch said, smiling.

**THE END.**

_**A/N: *cringing intensifies* oh gosh that was so terrible. I was such a terrible writer in middle school. I mean I'm not the greatest author in the world now, but if my college English teacher thinks I'm good, I'd say I've improved somewhat.** _

_**Ugh this story is so beyond repair. I hope at the very least there are no plot holes but I don't even really care anymore. I'm just glad I finally got around to typing this all up. I almost never do the whole write then type for stories anymore.** _


End file.
